Pajamas
by abstractpatterns
Summary: Angie begins to notice Dante's effect on her and her pajamas. takes place during "Blast-a-ton 2.0".


(AN: I don't own anything, been writing this fic for weeks, tried not to make them oc.)

* * *

When Wyatt gets his new weapon, Dante's the one who tells her about it. Between kisses on her bed but not before he snuggles her pillow.

It's a Saturday and most of Angie's family is out for the night, her brothers too busy gaming downstairs. She knows how gamers are and she knows she could set off a bomb and none of them would come and check on her.

Dante grins at Angie as he pulls the blanket to his face, patting the spot beside him. "Come on."

Angie bites her lip before grinning as she drops beside him.

* * *

Dante's there when she wakes up with Lyle. Angie hesitates before pointing out Dante's clothes. "Weren't you wearing that yesterday?"

"Girls." Dante snorts as he bumps Lyle who looks confused. "Wyatt is trying to best me in a competition of the clothes." His voice lowers. "He won't last."

Angie nods, slowly as she turns to Lyle. "So, what are you guys doing here anyways? And who let you in."

Lyle grins. "Wyatt has an awesome new weapon!" he then points at the door. "Your brother said we could come up"

Angie makes an annoyed expression. "The little weasel."

Dante rolls his eyes, throwing his hands up. "Angie, you're missing the point!" Dante grins but Angie only watches his lips. "New weapon!"

* * *

Angie gets bored quickly, finding that Wyatt's weapon is only interesting in the form of Dante telling her as they exchange spit. She quickly announces her departure, turning and walking away. Angie glances back when she only hears Lyle respond to her goodbye.

Dante's not even looking, laughing as he puts on the stupid blue raincoat when the teen looks up, winking once he spots Angie before he turns back to their friends, laughter even louder as he begins to stack boxes. "Let's do this!"

Once she's outside, Angie swallows, leaning against the wall for support. She can't remember when he began having that effect on her. She thinks it's when his kiss started to make her see stars. Such beautiful stars.

* * *

Angie wets her lips as she walks through the underwear section of clothing store. She thinks of her sweats and pajama pants in shame as she spots a section that's she positive is just lace and silk. Rolling her neck to prepare herself for the oncoming battle of wits, Angie moves to the nearest store clerk.

"Pardon, would it be possible to get your help?"

* * *

Angie gets ready for bed about 3 hours too early. The sun is still up when she moves from the bathtub but she explains to herself that tomorrow is school and she needs her rest. She stares at the clothing on her bed, her new "sexy" pajamas in pure shame because she's noticing more and more how Dante affects her.

Angie kind of hopes that _he'll _notice. Dante had better fringin' notice.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a skateboard outside her house, Angie moves to her window. She spots Dante in red as he moves towards the gutter, skateboard strapped to his back as he begins to climb. Moving away with a wet of her lips, Angie tries to find something to do for the next few minutes; she doesn't want to look desperate when there's a thud as Dante drops on her floor.

He's in that red outfit from earlier at HQ and Angie perks an eyebrow.

"Do you just not change your clothes?"

Dante looks at her with big eyes, feigning confusion. "Of course I do." He drops on her bed with a large grin. "Does it even matter? You know, you've made Lyle suspicious since I was with him all day yesterday."

Angie stares at him for a moment, unsure of how to reply, when there's knocking at her bedroom. Looking at the door, she looks back at Dante but he's gone, probably under her bed or in her closet. Moving to her door, she wets her lips as she spots her younger brother appears.

His eyes are suspicious. "I heard a weird noise, what are you doing in there?"

Angie stares at him. "Nothing."

His eyes narrow but he says nothing back as Angie shuts the door, turning to see Dante sitting back on her bed, already half undressed. Angie bites her lip but climbs on the bed to lie between him and the wall. Her fingers want to touch him but she chooses to do and say nothing

"Barbra will kill me if she figures out I'm not home." he's mutters as he lies on his back.

Angie hums as Dante lies beside her, eyes following his chest as it goes up and down. "Want to leave?"

Dante's arm wraps around her as he snorts. "Not a chance." He pulls her close as he falls asleep.

Dante's chest is warm and Angie likes it, smiling before pouting because he didn't say a word about her pajamas. She's going to kick his ass.

* * *

Angie perks an eyebrow as she stares at Dante as the teen digs through his locker. She hasn't seen him all day and she finds it a bit frustrating to have to go looking.

"You didn't go home?" Angie questions, looking Dante up and down. He's in the same red outfit. She remembers him leaving her room at almost five in the morning and not because she leaned out to watch him roll down the street. Okay, maybe that is the reason.

Dante scratching his head. "What do you mean?" he shakes his head as he goes back to searching his locker. "Of course I did, I told you Barbra would've killed me."

Angie opens her mouth to point out his outfit is the same when Dante leans close, so close Angie feels his breath on his skin. She wants to shudder. "By the way… those pajamas you wore were pretty sweet." Angie opens her mouth to ask him if he's going to pick her up from work when his phone dings, the teen pulling it out to read it with narrowed eyes.

"There's a leak." Dante snorts as he drops his skateboard on the ground. "I'll catch you later."

Swallowing, Angie can only nods as Dante turns to roll down the hall, before she holds up her hand. "Bye."

* * *

Dante always walks her home from work when she closes. She holds back a grin as he jumps over the counter at her job, Angie already wants to walk home with him, wants to make out with him. She wants him to lie in her bed until she's asleep and she wants to hold him.

She remembers Lyle and Wyatt when there's a clatter from the back. She's somehow in the front, right beside Wyatt. She's feels fear spill through her veins when she spots the monster. Holding back, she looks to Wyatt as he begins to attacks. Angie wants to call out to Dante, wants to hide behind him and pout, even though he'll laugh because that's so not Angie but it's okay because it's Dante.

Suddenly there's two of those two headed freaks and her heart is racing because Wyatt's turned out to be completely useless but its Lyle this time who puts up a shield and she's thankful, speechless even as Wyatt storms out before it hits her that her job has security tapes and she mumbles about fixing them as she moves towards the back.

"We're going too." Comes Lyle's voice. Angie blinks, turning to look at them. She heard him say we and there's only two of them left. Dante's already to the door, yawning loudly as he opens it. "Come on, Barbra's going to freak if I'm any later!"

Angie wants to scream out, tell him to wait, that she doesn't give a hoot about the security tapes but she swallows, turning away. "Bye."

All she hears are footsteps after that and the sound of the door.

* * *

Walking home alone is always creepy. Angie's never liked it but she hasn't to deal with it the last month or so thanks to Dante always walking her home.

It was an accident the first time he did it, Angie found him asleep at a table at Deckard's and he decided to wait for her. The next day, when Angie came outside, Dante was just waiting outside. The staying over only started recently, Angie worried he might get into trouble. He wasn't scared but Angie was and when she found no way to convince him, she pressed their lips together.

Dante's given her hopes and he's slowly taken them away. Angie doesn't like it.

Angie can't help but think that Dante can be so cruel when arms wrap around her. Immediately squirming, Angie opens her mouth but a hand covers it as someone breathes against her skin. Too terrified to think, she goes to kick her attacker in the face when he speaks.

"So, you don't want me to walk you home?"

Angie jumps, looking to see its Dante and she punches him in the stomach. "You scared the crap out of me!" she hisses, crossing her arms. "How'd you get away from Lyle?" She knows Dante's wanted to tell his little bff all about whatever it is they are.

Dante avoids her eyes, mumbling as he looks around.

Angie punches him in the stomach again. "What?"

Grunting as he rubs his stomach, Dante mumbles a little louder. "I let him drop me off and I came back. I had to climb out my bedroom window because Barbra heard the car."

That makes Angie's expression flip-flop as she hugs the teen. Dante looks away, a bit ashamed of himself when two hands grab his face, turning it so warm lips can press against his.

They stay like that for a few minutes before pulling away. Angie sighing as she loops their arms. "So, Wyatt was super weird tonight."

Their silence is suddenly awkward and Angie bumps her quasi-boyfriend. She'll have to think of some label to give him later. "Something wrong?"

"You're really close with Wyatt." He mutters, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "Noticed you guys hanging out a lot lately."

Angie blinks, stopping before she begins to laugh. "What? You think I like that nerd." She holds up a hand as Dante prepares to throw that kiss from months ago in her face because he's done it a few times. She thinks it may be the reason they kissed in the first place but she lies to herself sometimes. "I don't like him. We're just in the same club. He's like my best friend but in a completely girly way. Like sharing secrets and braiding each other's hair."

Dante squints his eye at her. "What about Philbert?"

It's the cheapest shot out there and Angie freezes up, biting her lip because she's not sure how to reply to that and she doesn't think it's fair. "That's not fair at all. You know I don't l-"

Dante cuts her off. "Or Leroy?"

"That's not fair either; I haven't brought up Maggie once." She mimics his voice as she makes her fingers into guns, pretending to shoot. "Maggie likes bad boys."

"That Maggie thing doesn't count because you only heard about it from Wyatt because you asked him." Dante mocks back at her.

Angie huffs, feeling a bit annoyed because Wyatt wasn't supposed to tell him she asked. "Why are you bringing all this up?"

"Just was thinking about it." Dante shrugs, curling his fingers in his bangs.

Angie grabs his hand, curling their fingers, she doesn't move it from Dante's forehead and neither does he. "Well, stop."

Dante hums, pulling his hand away. "Whatever."

Angie steps to him, pressing their lips together. She tilts her head, feeling for Dante's hand and curling their fingers. She breaks the kiss off to press her forehead to his temple. "But I like you, so none of that should matter."

Those words have Dante grinning, feeling like a winner as he wraps his arm around the girl's neck, pulling her against his chest. "Come on, let's go. I'm dying to see what you're going to wear tonight."

Angie basks in the joy.

* * *

Dante rolls his neck as he stares at the vines he's about to climb when Angie tugs his hand out of nowhere. "Come on, everyone is asleep." She whispers and Dante wets his lips, letting her pull him. He doesn't really need to get in trouble when he's managed to keep Barbra off his back for the last few weeks. But, lucky for him, getting to the bedroom is easy.

Once Dante has his shirt, Angie shoves him, biting her lip as she straddles him. "Why'd you bring up the stuff about Wyatt?" Dante looks away, mumbling again and Angie pinches his side. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Dante speaks a bit louder. "You were all clingy and you know, asking for him to save you."

Angie's eyebrows furrow before she grins. "You were jealous. You little dork." Dante crosses his arms in defiance but it's useless as Angie drops beside him, grinning widely. "You were jealous."

Dante rolls his eyes. "And you're not in your awesome pajamas, go change."

She does change and right after, she lies against the other teen taking a deep breath and she notices, he doesn't smell. "have you been bathing?"

Dante snorts, half-asleep as he holds her against his chest. "Stole the sword of deodorant, really works."

Knowing Dante meant antiperspirant, Angie falls asleep with a big smile because the dork was jealous.

* * *

The next time she sees Dante, he's half-red. Her first reaction is to laugh in his face until she realizes it's a sun-burn and usually when touched, sunburns hurt like a bitch. Her fists curl and she's already prepared to kick Wyatt's ass until Dante assures her with a touch of his half red hand.

"I'm fine. Did you bring the make up?"

Angie nods as she spills her bag of make-up on the nearest table, looking through the colors.

Lyle gives the entire moment a perked eyebrow thing but chooses to say nothing as they find Max running back and forth between a few computers.

* * *

Dante's still as Angie puts the red blush on. Lyle finds it odd because the two have never been known to just coincide with each other. "What's going on?"

Dante's honest, his words fast as lightening. "We're together." He sighs, dropping back against the couch, rubbing his stomach. "I've been holding that in for weeks.

Angie immediately hits him in the stomach, angry. "You promised!"

Dante only sputters in return. "He beat it out of me! You saw him, Angie, with your own two eyes!"

Angie slaps him in the forehead with the make-up brush. "Shut up!"

* * *

Angie tugs at Dante's sleeve as they search for Wyatt. She wets her lips, nervous. "So, we're together? For real?"

Dante snorts, bumping her. "Angie unless you're going around showing other people how wicked awesome you look in pajamas, ain't nothing stopping me from being with you."

And that's the end of that, Angie's face pulled in a wide bright grin that gives off a queasy feeling and Lyle thanks the heaven when he spots the leaks attacking a poor defenseless shack because anything beats being stuck with such a gross couple.

* * *

Wyatt still doesn't know as they walk home together. Angie can't help herself and she loops arms with Dante. Wyatt blinks, lost. "Did I miss something?"

"They're together." Lyle points out as he begins to pat his pockets for his keys. "They're also kind of gross."

Wyatt blinks. "W-What? How?" he looks at the couple but both just nod, Angie laying her head on Dante's shoulder and Wyatt's exclamation is louder, more confused. "W-What? How? When?"

Lyle produces his keys and Dante grins. "I call shotgun!" He feels a pinch on his side and he sighs, throwing his half burnt hand up in defeat. "I mean, Wyatt, would you like to sit in the front?"

Wyatt snaps out of his shock, grin wide. "Of course!" he gives the couple a strange look. "So um… Angie huh?"

Lyle and Wyatt burst into laughter as they slip into the car.

Dante shrugs. "Seriously guys, don't knock her, Angie's got some sweet looking pajamas. I think she's been visiting the V Secret guys."

Both Lyle and Wyatt turn, eyes wide because that means either Dante's been in her room really late/early or Angie's purposely shown him her sexy pajamas. "What? You've seen her pajamas."

Dante snorts. "Well duh, she doesn't go to bed naked." He stops, mouth opening as he thinks of the possibilities while Lyle and Wyatt's expression move from confusion to horror. "WHAT?"

Both are ignored as Angie begins to attack Dante.

* * *

It's takes a few days for the red to go away completely and for Angie to forgive Dante, between locking her window and straight up glaring the teen down every time they've spotted each other.

Angie grins as her family drives off, because Dante rolls into the driveway only two minutes later. He's finally in a different outfit, no red in sight. Angie holds out her hands before she leads the teen into her home.

It's completely silent and Dante wets his lips, a bit terrified. "You're not going to kill me, right?" he whispers, eyes peeled for any booby-traps but there's nothing, Angie pushing open the door to her room.

Angie waits until he's kicking off his shoes to pull off her robe. The teen doesn't move for a moment as he pulls off his shirt. He turns, mouth opening to speak but he can't find words, shirt dropping from his finger as he stares at Angie in her new pajamas.

His voice is maniacal. "These pajamas are even sweeter."

Angie only grins as she pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
